In U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,684, a lock for a slide fastener has been disclosed which includes a post engageable by the gripping flap of the slide fastener slider which has a hole adapted to fit over the post. The gripping flap is blocked on the post by a swingable closure cap which can be pivotal between a blocking position in which the post is covered by the cap and a position in which the flap is swung out from the body of the lock and the post to permit removal of the flap in the open position of the lock. In the closed position of the case a combination-lock mechanism may be effective to prevent opening. In i&s blocking position, the closure cap prevents the gripping flap from being drawn off the post. The suitcase or other receptacle is thereby held closed.
To close this lock, the closure cap must be initially unlocked and then swung into its projecting open position exposing the post. The gripping flap must then be shoved over the post so that the post traverses the opening in this flap. The closure cap is then returned to its blocking position. In closing the latch formed by the closure cap, the user must be careful that the gripping flap has not pulled off the post or stud since effective blocking is then not possible. Upon opening of the lock, after release of the combination lock mechanism, the closure flap or latch must be swung into its open position enabling the gripping flap to be drawn off the post or stud manually. This lock system has been found to be expensive and difficult to handle in certain ways. Esthetically, when the latch is open, the lock leaves much to be desired.